


This is what happens to peeping Toms

by SmutHorn



Series: Scisaac Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Masturbation, Peeping, Spanking, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2862092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's new neighbour is the family of college student Isaac. High school senior Scott is intrigued when Isaac comes home for the holidays instead of going somewhere with friends. So he starts watching Isaac through his bedroom window and boy does he enjoy! Until he's caught. And spanked. Then he enjoys it even more!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scott sighed as he came home, throwing his bag down, Stiles walking in after him.

“Coach Flinstock is such a dick!” Stiles said. “Balinski!? Balinski, really, I’ve been on the team for two years, my dad is the sheriff! You think he’d remember my name is Stilinski. STA-LIN-SKI!” 

Scott shook his head, walking up to the room, it had been a long day for both of them, coach had made practice hard on everyone for the lost game and they were all tired. “You know he’s just trying to rile you up.”

“Yeah? Well consider me riled, 100 percent riled!” He frowned, looking out the window. “Did you get new neighbors?”

“No? Why?” He asked.

“Um, because hotty mc hotterton is currently in Jake’s room stripping.”Stiles said, eyes widening.

“What are you- Oh.” Scott said, going to look. Yeah, that was definitely someone new in his neighbors house. The guy looked older, maybe he was a relative? Either way, This guy was hot, perfectly defined body, amazing abbs and a mop of dirty blond curls on his head. “Shit…” Scott said.

Stiles blushed and pulled the curtain. “Yeah, lets not watch that… but um, who the hell is that?” He asked. 

“Um… Jake… Jake said his cousin would be coming into town this week.” He said, blushing a bit. What was the guys name again? 

“Yell, tell jake he has one H-O-T cousin.” Stiles grinned. 

“Hes 12! I am not saying that to a 12 year old.” Scott said, shaking his head. 

“Then just say it to the hotties face.” He grinned.

“Oh my god! Goodbye Stiles! Leave now.”

Stiles laughed, getting up. “Fine fine, I have a mountain of homework to do anyway.”

Scott nodded, waiting a bit before opening his curtain. The guy was gone. Scott sighed, sitting on his bed. He was looking forward to meeting the guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter, but is all Scott masturbating while watching a freshly showered Isaac

After dinner, Scott went back to his room and started to change for bed, sighing softly. He had just got his shirt off when he froze, staring out the window. The guy from earlier was back, and he was wet with a towel around his waist. Most likely fresh from the shower. Scott walked closer, watching him, his cock giving a twitch of interest at what he saw. 

Scott sat on his bed, licking his lips as he watched the guy move through the window. Wet and hard muscle. He groaned, rubbing himself through his pants. It's a terrible idea, Scott knows, all the other boy has to do is look over and he’ll be caught and who knows what might happen then. 

Scott bit it lip and slowly unbuttoning his pants, dragging the zipper down, then hooked his thumbs into his boxers, pushing them down with his jeans. Just far enough down his thighs that his cock could spring free. He spit into his hand, getting it wet then wrapped his hand around his cock tugging on it a few times, letting out a low groan. He leaned back, supporting himself with his other hand so he could still watch. “So fucking hot.” He whispered.

The boy turned to get something, giving Scott a perfect view of his cock. God, the guy had an amazing cock, it was big, even when soft. Scott wanted to know how the guys cock felt, wanted to taste it. He wanted to choke on it. Scott kept stroking himself, a slick sound echoing in the room as he got faster. Soon he was coming though, spilling over his hand, unable to hold it in any longer. 

He panted, reaching to get a tissue to clean himself up, when he was done, he looked back through the window but the other guy was gone. Scott sighed, laying down on the bed. “Fuck...What did I just do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I have a lot going on right now but I will try to have another poster up shortly.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next week Scott had the same routine; come home, go straight to his room, watch the boy through the window and jack off. It was wrong, he knew that, but it was also so exciting and felt so damn good that he wouldn't find himself to care. Scott was actually really surprised he had yet to be caught. It wasn't like he was seriously hiding or anything and for some odd reason the idea of being caught excited him even more.

On Saturday though Scott got called down by his mom and his blood ran cold when he was who was downstairs. Mystery boy and family. 

“Um….Mom… Whats going on?” Scott asked, blushing slightly. 

“Scott I told you weeks ago that the Dalton’s would be spending Thanksgiving with us.” Melissa sighed. “Go get dressed. Jake’s cousin Isaac has been wanting to meet you.”

“I- Isaac?” Scott asked, looking at the boy. 

Said boy, Isaac, looked at Scott, grinning at him. “Thats me. Nice to finally meet you.” Fuck, his voice was like honey and it made Scott’s knees go weak. “Mind if I come up with you?” He asked.

“U- um…. Sure, yeah. What ever.” He said softly, turning away and going to his room, Isaac following him

Isaac was quiet for a while before humming. “Your room looks almost the same as what I see from the window.” He said, suddenly right behind Scott.

“What?” He asked, jumping and turning to look at him, blushing more. “Y- you want my room?”

“Not like you don’t do the same.” Isaac laughed, sitting on Scott’s bed. In the exact spot he always sat in to watch. Scott gasped, going beet red. “What? You honestly think I hadn't noticed?” Isaac asked, grinning and voice dropping low.

Scott bit his lip, not answering, hating himself for starting to get hard.

“I’m not mad.” Isaac said, looking at him. “Flattered actually. I mean, look at you.” He hummed, winking.

Scott gasped, blushing a little more and moved closer. “Really?” He asked.

Isaac nodded, reaching out and putting his hands on Scott’s hips. “I really liked watching you watch me.” He said.

“You did?” He asked.

Isaac nodded. “I wondered you were thinking while touching yourself.”

Scott swallowed, biting his lip before speaking. “I imagined you fucking me…” He said.

Isaac hummed, rubbing Scott’s hips with his thumbs. “I’d like to do that if you’d let me. But I need to do something first.”

“Y- Yes, you can.” He nodded, eagerly. 

Isaac grinned, pulling Scott down to lay over his legs. “Tell me Scott… Do you know what happens to Peeping Toms?” He asked.

Scott blushed, gasping softly and looked back at Isaac, eyes wide, going impossibly wider when the older boy pulled his sweatpants down, exposing his ass. 

“Do you know what happens to them Scott?” He asked again, making Scott squeak when he touched his ass.

“N- no. I don’t.” He said, not able to blush any deeper than he was.

Isaac grinned. “Let me show you.”

Scott blushed, thinking Isaac was going to prep him or something like that, especially when a hand rubbed over his ass, squeezing a cheek. But then the hand was gone and back again, swatting against his ass, making him gasp and arch.

Isaac brought his hand down hard in another smack, making Scott yelp and whimper as he brought his hand down in a mix of harsh and light swats. by the tenth slap Scott was a whimpering mess, gripping at Isaac’s legs and biting his lip, hard cock caught between Isaac’s thigh and his own hips.

“Please…”

“Please, what Scott?” He asked. “Do you want me to stop?”

Scott’s head nodded quickly, shivering softly.

“Have you learned your lesson?” He asked.

“Yes.” Scott hissed.

Isaac leaned down, kissing his shoulder and moved Scott so he was straddling his hips, reaching into his pocket and pulling out lube.

Scott blushed, his ass stinging slightly and took the lube. “Let me.” He said, wetting his fingers and reaching behind himself, slipping in two fingers, moaning lowly.

Isaac groaned, watching him, rubbing his hips.

Scott bit his lip, rolling his fingers in him, feeling his muscles start to relax. “Fuck…” He groaned, hasping and arching his back when he hit his spot. “D- do this late at night.” He moaned. “Th- thinking about when I watched you…. Oh fuck.” Scott gasped.

Isaac groaned, squeezing his hips. This kid was amazing. He leaned in, kissing and nipping his throat. “Get nice and open so I can fuck you like you want.” He whispered, biting his ear gently.

Scott moaned, soon adding a third finger, riding them gently. 

When Scott had four fingers in himself he whimpered, pressed his head to Isaac’s shoulder. “I- I’m ready, please….”

“Lean up a bit.” Isaac said, taking his dick out of his pants when Scott did and rubbed the tip against his hole. “I’ gonna fuck you so fucking good.” He said, teasing Scott’s hole with his cock. “Gonna have you feeling me for days.” He whispered.

“Fuck yes.” Scott moaned, biting at Isaac’s lips, pushing his hips down, sinking down around Isaac’s thick cock. “AH! Fu-” He covered his mouth, hissing and moaning as he was filled.

Isaac groaned, rubbing Scott’s hips and back, peppering kisses over the boys neck. “Shhh, just breath.” He whispered.

Scott did, whimpering slightly and wrapped his arms around Isaac’s neck. “Y- you were taking too long.” He whispered.

“Maybe because its your first time and I didn’t want to hurt you.” Isaac said. “Four fingers get you open enough for me to be in, yes, but I still can’t just shove into you without causing you pain.”

Scott blushed, biting his bottom lip.

Isaac smiled, kissing his head. “Now, kiss me while you relax and get used to me in you. I’m not moving until your hole stops twitching like it is now.”

Scott gave a small gasp and blushed more, accidently tightening around him in his embarrassment. “D- don’t say shit like that.” 

Isaac groaned, squeezing Scott’s hips. “Scott.” He moaned lowly. “ Just shut up and kiss me.” 

Scott blushed, not moving.

Isaac chuckled softly at him. “Don’t want too?” He asked softly. “I thought you would.” Isaac quickly leaned forward, and placed a gentle kiss on Scott’s lips; something comfortable, just showing him how he wanted to kiss the boy, let him know they could go slow and sweet.

Scott closed his eyes easily, kissing back with the same gentleness the older boy had shown him, letting out a small groan.

At the sound of the groan, Isaac moved his hand to cup Scott’s jaw, licking at his lips, silently asking for entrance.

Scott opened his mouth, tightening his arms around Isaac.

The older boy moaned, licking into the youngers mouth, gently rolling his hips.

Scott moaned, tossing his head back. “Ah….More.” He hummed. 

“Yeah…. Yeah, okay.” He shuddered, rolling his hips again. “You have no idea how much I’m holding back with you right now.” He said.

“M- maybe we can keep this going after today and you won’t have too.” He said, kissing him, feeling Isaac moving inside him.

“Baby, I don’t think I’ll be able to give you up after one time, you feel amazing and I never want to stop.” He said, kissing him back and rubbing his hips, gripping them to help move Scott on top of him.

Scott moaned, leaning back and closing his eyes. “Isaac… more, please….” He panted.

“Want me to go faster?” He asked.

“Yeah.” He groaned. “Want it.” He mumbled.

Isaac kissed over Scott’s neck, canting his hips and fucking up into him, loving the moans that left Scott’s lips, loved the way his muscles tensed and his eyes closed with that blissed expression.

“Fuck….” Scott gasped.

Isaac growled lowly flipping them so Scott was on his back on the bed. He would love to keep Scott in his lap, taking him apart slowly. Though they were both taking a long time and their families would come up looking for them soon. there was no longer anytime to take things slow and easy. They had to finish soon. “Next time we’ll go much slower.” He said, thrusting faster now that he had better leverage, able to hit that sweet spot with every movement.

Scott’s vision went white and he felt like he was floating as his orgasm rose up. He wrapped his arms around Isaac, muffling his moans into the boys neck. “I’m gonna….”

“Me too.” Isaac groaned.

Scott bit down on Isaac’s throat as he came, body going rigid as his back arched and he panted. After he calmed down his body felt like jelly and stayed like that for the longest time.

Isaac hummed, lazily kissing Scott. “We should go back down.” He murmured, pulling out and getting up, finding a dirty shirt and cleaning them both up with it. 

Scott grunted, not wanting to get up.

” Come on.” He said, pulling him up. “Lets go.”

 

Scott huffed, nodding. “Fine. Let me get dressed.” He mumbled, going to his closet, smiling softly as he remembered something. 

“What?” Isaac asked.

“If this is what happens to peeping toms… I may need to peep more often.” He grinned.

“Oh, is that so?” He asked, coming closer to him.

“Yeah.” Scott said, smiling and blushing gently. “I- is that okay?” He asked.

“Yes.” He said, kissing him. “As long as its only me.”

“Deal.” Scott grinned, kissing him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their families totally know they were upstairs fucking. Scott isn't exactly quiet.  
> Comments are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> More will be up sometime tomorrow


End file.
